


Time (it's only just beginning)

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Formula 1 drivers - Freeform, M/M, No underage, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, flying finns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: When you meet your soulmate for the first time, a timer goes off in your head. Having met him before Kimi doesn't epect Mika Häkkinen to be standing in front of him. What's even more surprising is the teenager in front of him that Mika is trying to introduce.





	Time (it's only just beginning)

When Kimi's timer stops he doesn't expect to see Mika Häkkinen standing in front of him. What he expects even less is seeing the young teenager that Mika is currently introducing to him. An overwhelming ringing that pierces right through his head lets him know that his waiting time has went down to zero, he has finally met his soul mate. Having both met and spoken to Mika several times before he turns his gaze to focus onto the youngster in front of him. The guy also looks pretty distracted, likely also trying his best to clear the loud ringing noise from inside his head. Being so young he is also probably trying to recover from the shock of meeting his soul mate at the age he is.  
Slowly Kimi regains his focus and he realises that Mika has finally stopped talking which means he should probably introduce himself. "Kimi Räikkönen," he says hesitating for a short moment before offering his hand.

"Valtteri Bottas, nice to meet you." Is the quick reply Kimi gets before he is pleasantly surprised by the strong grip of the handshake he recieves. Letting go of the hand suddenly, Kimi finds himself lost for words. As he's busy fumbling for an excuse to talk to Valtteri in private the young man starts speaking again, able to solve that problem on his own.

"Oh look Mika," he says. "That's Salo standing over there, you should probably go and say hello to him right?"  
Mika hesitates but reluctantly turns his head around to look and as soon as he does the other Mika turns around and makes sharp eye contact with him. Valtteri receives a glare before his manager sighs and begins to walk off. "I'll be five minutes tops," he says before heading over towards Salo.  
As soon as he is out of hearing distance Valtteri starts to talk again. "I'm fifteen by the way in case that was what you were wondering." He says with a challenging glare on his face.

Kimi rakes his fingers through his hair at that comment and gives Valtteri a first proper look. He's unbelievably relieved to find that his only thoughts on the young man's appearance is that he'll probably look good when he's older. Frankly while older than he looks with the ridiculous baby cheeks, he's still far too young to be thought of in anything like that way by the older man.

Valtteri on the other hand is able to be a lot more blatant. Kimi at age twenty five is a sight to see for sure. As he looks the older man up and down he tries to keep all nervousness and awe hidden from his face. Admittedly that's pretty difficult when looking at the man that is standing in front of him. A lot older, very attractive, a formula one driver. Even with his growing change of fortune from Mika having picked him up as a manager everything about this world is still pretty intimidating.  
The pair are left caught in a standoff of staring. Eventually Valtteri manages to find the confidence to start speaking to Kimi again. "So," he begins, "What age do I need to wait for then, is it sixteen, eighteen, twenty one even?"

Kimi finds himself completely caught off guard by this question although he is entirely unsure as to why that is. Perhaps he had expected Valtteri to try and convince him that age wasn't a number or something of the sort and that he would be the one insisting they had to wait for however long. As surprised as he is Kimi has to flip this question over in his mind, how on Earth are you meant to know what age someone is going to be ready for that kind of relationship. Looking down at the young racer in front of him, there is only one answer that occurs to him as he thinks over his own life and maturity.

"Bwoah I don't know what age is right Valtteri, I have no idea. Speak to me when you're in a formula one car, how about that? That's when you'll be ready."

Valtteri flicks the proposition over in his mind somewhat surprised by Kimi's belief in him. Eventually after thinking it over he decides there's nothing else to do but agree.  
"It's a deal," he replies with a slight smirk on his face. "I'll make sure and get here as quickly as I can," he says, admittedly with a lot more confidence than he feels. Kimi doesn't respond other than a single nod.

The two stare at each other once more before they decide on having one final handshake. Valtteri can't help but let his fingers trail along Kimi's hand as he lets go.

At that moment they both turn to see Mika Häkkinen walking back towards them. Spotting his manager, Valtteri forces himself to turn around and walk away, refusing to allow himself a single backwards glance. Kimi watches the pair as they leave. He remains standing in exactly the same spot doing nothing but look into the distance until they are completely out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, nothing happens underage in this fic and Kimi is not into Valtteri at that age.  
> Hope you enjoyed this. It was meant to be a bit longer but oh well :) If your waiting for the Initials on my soul update that should be up at the start of the week.


End file.
